


Resistance, CPA

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Rey has a schoolgirl crush on her coworker, the handsome Poe Dameron, but everything changes one night when they're both working late.





	Resistance, CPA

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt modern AU
> 
> I give you the CPA Firm AU that nobody asked for, in honor of the very terrible job I left earlier this week. Fair warning: this is basically porn with (very little) plot set in an office. Enjoy!

Rey walked through the deserted office, the clack of her heels muted by the commercial grade carpeting as she flicked off lights. This was her favorite time of day, long after everyone else had gone home, when she was left alone to do her job in relative peace. She dropped the final tax return of the evening on Leia’s desk, checking one last time to make sure she had flagged all the right forms.

She headed back to her desk to pack up, stopping when she noticed a single office light spilling into the hallway. She poked her head into the doorway, watching as Poe Dameron absently ran a hand through his dark curls, his brow wrinkling at something on his computer screen.

“Hey, Poe,” she said, Poe letting out a high-pitched shriek as he jumped back in his office chair.

Rey couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up at the sound, Poe joining in once he caught his breath.

“Shit Rey, I thought all the admin had left for the day,” he said at the same time Rey apologized, “I’m sorry, I thought you had heard me in the hall.”

They both laughed again, Rey taking a step into the office. She leaned against the doorway in an attempt to be casual, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest.

Poe had been the first person at the Firm to be nice to her back when she started - giving her directions when she lost her way in the maze of hallways, showing her the best way to unjam the copier, even taking her out for a drink after an especially bad day when she got yelled at for misplacing a client document - and if she was being honest with herself, she had a major crush on him. It didn’t hurt that he was not only sweet but handsome as hell, the golden skin and chocolate eyes and roguish curls combining to make Rey swoon whenever he came within five feet of her.

It wasn’t something she was proud of, the swooning. She considered herself a professional, working her tail off to score this job and build a career out of nothing. She refused to become ‘that girl,’ the one the other admin gossiped about as they ate their salads in the lunchroom, all of her achievements reduced to the rumor that she’d slept with the boss.

Though in her defense, Poe was most definitely _not_ her boss. But he was an amazing kisser.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” she said, trying to keep her voice even.

He blushed, the pink staining his cheeks and jaw in a way that made Rey want to blush in response. “You heard about that?”

She laughed. “Everybody heard about that. Youngest partner in 40 years, that’s huge. Congratulations, Poe.”

He looked down at his keyboard temporarily, obviously embarrassed by the attention. She added ‘modest’ to the growing list of things she loved about Poe Dameron.

Not loved. Liked. The growing list of things she _liked_ about Poe Dameron.

“What are you doing here so late on a Wednesday?” he asked, leaning forward onto his desk, the cuffs of his dress shirt rolled up to reveal his forearms.

Rey tried not to think of the happy hour a couple of weeks ago when they had both stayed late to watch the game, Poe methodically rolling his sleeves once, twice, three times as they sat down at the bar. She had admired those tan forearms then too, watching as his sleeve rode up every time he took a sip of his beer.

“Leia needed to deliver that return to Calrissian Enterprises first thing tomorrow morning, so I stayed late to prep the documents. What’s your excuse?” she asked, keeping her voice light and her mind firmly out of the gutter.

He sighed, gesturing toward one of his monitors. “I can’t get this engagement letter to format correctly and it needs to be in my client’s hands before the start of business in Shanghai.” He looked down at his watch. “Which gives me twenty minutes to find the template and start from scratch.”

“Here, let me try,” said Rey, coming around to his side of the desk.

Poe scooted his chair out to give her room, Rey leaning over a little to assess the damage. She felt her face heat as she realized the position she was in, ass out slightly, pencil skirt stretching as she reached for the mouse. She told herself it was fine, Poe was a professional, there was no way she could feel his eyes on her, sliding appreciatively over her slight curves.

Three clicks and a long scroll later she stood up, adjusting her skirt as she stepped away from the computer.

“Should be good now,” she said, leaning her ass back against the desk as Poe scrolled through the document, his eyes widening the further he went.

“All the headers and footers, everything’s fixed. How’d you do that?” he asked, looking at her like she was some sort of a magician or possibly an angel, the awe on his face so pronounced Rey had to laugh.

“You deleted a section break. Once I popped that back in, all the formatting reverted. Simple,” she said with a slight shrug, her hands moving to grip the edge of the desk behind her.

Poe snorted, turning to drop the document in an email and hitting send with a flourish, a soft smile on his face. “And with ten minutes to spare,” he said, swiveling the chair and leaning back to look up at her. “I’m not even going to admit how long I spent trying to fix that. You saved my ass.”

Rey looked down, the heat returning to her face. “It was nothing.”

He waved her off with a scoff. “Seriously, thank you.” He paused for a moment, his entire face brightening as he got an idea.

“Let me buy you a drink as a thank you,” he said, watching for her reaction. “Have you eaten? We can grab some dinner, too. If you aren’t busy,” he hastily added the last part, trying to hide the eagerness on his face and failing miserably.

Rey laughed. “I’m not busy. And I’d love to have dinner with you,” she said, her eyes going wide as she instantly realized what she said. “I mean… I’m hungry… I would be happy to eat?” she finished lamely, shaking her head as she laughed at her own awkwardness. “On second thought, I’m just gonna see myself out,” she said, trying desperately to avoid eye contact as she took a step away from the desk.

Poe reached out to grab her hand, Rey finally looking at his face.

He wasn’t laughing at her, in fact, his face was completely serious as stood up from his chair, his warm eyes locked on to her face. He hadn’t dropped her hand, his thumb ghosting over her knuckles in a way that made her skin tingle. She was slightly taller than him like this, her heels giving her the edge with their matched heights.

“Hey, I’ve been wanting to ask you out for weeks,” he said, a smile creeping on to his face. He was so close she could feel the heat of his body bleeding through her blouse, the clean scent of his cologne completely taking over her senses. “Ever since that kiss after happy hour. But I could never work up the courage.”

That kiss. Her face heated at the memory. The way their lips had just sort of found each other while they waited for Rey’s Uber to show up, Poe’s hand cradling her cheek. They’d each had one too many beers for anything more to happen, but he’d texted her later to make sure she got home ok, and they’d traded a few memes since then. But neither had mentioned the elephant in the room. Until now.

If she was being honest, she had been avoiding him the past few weeks, not exactly sure where they stood. But he was looking at her like she was something special, like she was someone you needed to pluck up the courage to ask out, and for the first time since that night, Rey was feeling brave.

“So what are you going to do about it?” she asked.

He considered that for a moment, catching his lower lip between his teeth before tilting his head up to kiss her.

It started out innocently enough - Rey skimming her hands up his shoulders and into his hair, Poe running his tongue across the seam of her lips - and quickly turned into something else entirely when he lifted her onto the desk, their kisses open-mouthed and sloppy. She could feel how much he wanted her as he settled between her thighs, her skirt riding up as she opened her knees.

Her hand fisted in his hair while he kissed down her neck. He actually growled when she tugged him back up to her lips, desire pooling low in her belly at the sound. They broke apart for a second, Rey leaning back to swipe at the door. It closed with a satisfying click, Poe already working the buttons on her blouse.

He trailed kisses down her chest, one hand inching up the inside of her thigh as Rey wriggled her hips, eager for any kind of friction she could find. He paused his explorations to meet her eyes, his hand resting comfortably on her thigh.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can go grab that drink, have some dinner…”

She kissed him, stealing the words from his mouth. “After,” she said, her hands unbuttoning his shirt before she peeled it off of him.

His own hands resumed their exploration of her body, his fingers finally reaching the edge of her underwear. He toyed with the hem, looking to Rey for one final confirmation before he dipped first one, then two fingers into her weeping cunt.

Rey arched back, her hands gripping the back edge of the desk as he started to work his fingers inside her. A moan slipped from her lips when he curled his fingers, his thumb circling her clit. He found a spot just behind her ear that made her clench around his fingers, Poe smiling at the way she squirmed beneath him.

Rey let out a little squeak of indignation when he removed his fingers without warning.

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled, dropping to his knees in front of the desk. “I just want to taste you.”

He pushed her skirt higher on her hips, sliding her underwear all the way down before he draped her knees over his shoulders, Rey leaning back on her elbows so she could watch.

He started slow, small licks with the flat of his tongue, building to a mixture of lips and tongue and even teeth that had Rey close within minutes, her head thrown back.

He added two fingers back, the feeling of fullness enough to put her over the edge. She came with a sigh, all of the tension leaving her body at once as she melted into the desk.

Poe stood up, wiping the shine off his mouth with the back of his hand. Rey pushed herself up to a sitting position, pulling him down for another kiss.

“Do you have a condom?” she asked.

He looked at her sheepishly. “How much would you judge me if I pulled one out of my laptop bag right now?”

She burst out laughing, Poe following her lead. “Why do you— on second thought, I don’t wanna know.”

Poe bent down to dig around his bag, coming up with foil-wrapped square while Rey leaned over to take off her shoes.

Poe cleared his throat. “Uh, would you mind…” he trailed off, his face turning beet red under the fluorescent lights. “Would you mind keeping those on?”

She glanced down at her heels then up at Poe, one eyebrow quirking at the hunger in his eyes. “Sure.”

He smiled at her, slotting himself between her legs once more as he leaned down to kiss her, setting the condom on the desk. Rey started to work his belt off, Poe making quick work of his pants when she was done. She noted the bulge in the front of his boxer briefs with some satisfaction before he shed those too, Rey finally coming face-to-face with Poe in all of his glory.

And glorious he was, standing at attention in front of her. He was bigger than she expected for a man that size. They’d have to go slow at first.

He reached for the condom, tearing into the foil and rolling it on with an efficiency Rey could appreciate.

His hand went between her legs to get her ready, his fingers working her open while his other hand stroked his cock.

“Still ok?” he asked, giving her one final chance to back out.

She reached up and kissed him. “Still ok.”

He nodded before he lined himself up, Rey setting her palms flat on the desk. He pressed inside inch by agonizing inch as her body opened for him, his grip on her hips punishing. The stretch was incredible, just to the right side of painful as he bottomed out with groan. He gave her a minute to adjust, his face hovering above her. She could already see the sweat beading at his hairline, an errant curl stuck to his forehead.

“God, Rey. You feel so good,” he half whispered in her ear.

She reached up to brush the curl off his face. “You can move.”

He readjusted his hands, pulling almost all the way out before rocking back in to her with a soft moan. He set an easy pace, Rey shifting her hips to meet him. She kept one hand on the desk for balance, allowing the other to explore Poe’s bare chest and back, the sweat glistening on his skin.

He hitched up her knees, his hand skimming down her left calf as Rey wrapped her legs around him. She dragged one heel lightly down his ass cheek, Poe’s hips stuttering in response. He picked up the pace, bending down to kiss her neck.

She reached down between them, her fingers attempting to help herself along. She could feel that she was getting close, the muscles in her stomach tightening in the most delicious way for the second time that night. Poe seemed to sense that she was almost there, his focus becoming more deliberate as he kept up the pace. Her breath caught in her chest, her body chasing that feeling until it exploded into a million little stars behind her eyelids, a moment of sweet release.

Her legs slipped from where she’d been holding them around Poe’s waist, Poe grabbing her behind her knees to keep the angle. He slowed down, his hips losing their rhythm as he pulled out, stroking himself twice before filling up the condom with a grunt.

Rey watched as he tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash. She suddenly felt shy around him, sliding off the desk and readjusting her skirt as she scanned the floor for her discarded underwear. He was already back in his pants and buttoning his shirt as Rey fixed her blouse.

He reached out, pulling her into a soft kiss that made her heart flutter.

“Dinner?” he asked, his face hopeful.

She was exhausted. Her feet were killing her. She was in desperate need of a shower. But she was also starving.

“Let me grab my bag.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [BatuuPrincess](https://batuuprincess.tumblr.com).
> 
> Looking for more Damerey Week goodness? Check out the [Damerey Connection](http://damereyconnection.tumblr.com).


End file.
